poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortal Recoil (LMAoAT)/Transcript
This is the episode script for Mortal Recoil (LMAoAT). episode begins at the Candy Hospital. A crowd is hovering over Princess Bubblegum as she's pushed on a gurney. Nurse Pound Cake: What's her condition, Dr. Ice Cream? Dr. Ice Cream: She's totally gross over 90% of her body. The other 10% is crazy nasty. Nurse Pound Cake: Will she make it, Doctor? Dr. Ice Cream: Gravely I don't know, Nurse Pound Cake. quickly pull her to the emergency room, a heart monitor bleeps. Put sugar on 'er! Two scoops! and Nurse Pound Cake each put two handfuls of sugar on her, but she starts flat-lining. We're losing 'er!! Ice King: No! Not my number one! Princess, if you die on me, I will never forgive you! I'll be lost—lost in my own emotional labyri— Finn: punches him YAAAAAH!! Dr. Ice Cream: Wait, Finn! Finn: Scared What!? Dr. Ice Cream: Her sugar levels are stabilizing. Bubblegum regains her normal body shape. Everyone starts cheering. "Yaaay! She's alright!" Princess Bubblegum: Drained Yes, I'm fine. I just need to rest. Ice King: Crying Oh, my wife! Is there anything weird about her? I can't see through these pain tears! Dr. Ice Cream: She's fine. Why? Ice King: It's just that... after Princess fell into the well, I saw something strange happen. Something I still don't understand. Root Sword is hurled at Ice King. Ooh—AGH! Wait! Listen to me!! Finn: NO! Just shut your mouth, old man! Ice King: "Old man?" Heh! What? I'm not old. Jake: Uh, yeah, you are, dude. agrees with Jake. "You are pretty old." "Yes, you are." "You're old." Ice King: Old? I'm... I see. It's all making sense now. Brrrrapapo! window with ice magic, shattering it I'm going, Princess. I'm sorry if my skin grossed you out. Nobody wants to see this old skin, I guess. up Nobody in the world. Finn: rage JUST GET OUT OF HERE!! Ice King: Peace.makes a peace sign then exits while waving solemnly. Finn sighs. Finn: Sorry about that, Peebles. Princess Bubblegum: The ice wizard is a weak fool.... Jake: Huh? Raggedy Princess: in Finn! Finn! The other princesses and I made you a new backpack! Finn: Whoa, Raggedy Princess! It's so awesome! Thank you. Raggedy Princess: Blushes You're welcome, Finn! and runs off Jake: Princess Bubblegum. You look like sick, grey meat, but we're gonna jack you up so awesome. Finn: We should wheel 'er to her bedroom, right? Jake: Yeah, man, and then we'll do magic tricks. Bubblegum closes her eyes. Finn: Like fake magic? Jake: Yeah, like voice trails off as the screen turns black. bruh bruh bruh, bruh... shifts to Princess Bubblegum's bedroom. Finn and Jake: Princess... Princess... Bubblegum opens her eyes. Surprise! Finn: We picked every flower in the Candy Kingdom just for you! flowers lie in the room, piling half-way up the wall in some places. Jake: Whoo-oo! says nothing. Finn: Princess Bubblegum? makes a strange guttural noise and irregularly bends her body. Jake: Oh, jeez!! hides behind Finn. What's wrong with Princess Bubblegum?! Finn: whispering Quiet, dude. We're supposed to take care of her, not make her feel bad! Jake: I know, man, but she just seems... weird. Finn: She's just messed up from the accident, man. We just have to take care of her 'til she feels better. Jake: Uh... Okay, dude. look at the bed and gasp; she's gone. Sounds are heard from the bathroom. They go there. Finn: Princess! Princess, no! You shouldn't be out of bed! picks her up and carries her back. Princess... I... I gotta tell ya somethin'. Uh... Jake... nudges his head slightly to signal Jake to get out. Jake: Oh. Gotcha. I'll go get some tea! cuts his way through the pile of flowers and exits. Finn: Princess... this sweater you made me kept me safe. I almost got super messed up, but... it saved me. And I wanted to say... thank you for imbuing this sweater with the power of liking someone a lot. Because... I like you a lot. Bubblegum is looking at him. blushes Haha, uh... We shouldn't talk about this now. You should rest. Princess Bubblegum: Weakly Finn... I need you to get me some things... Finn: Yes, Princess. Peppermint Butler: with Jake Princess! I brought you some tea—gasps, dropping the tea and sees Princess Bubblegum talking to Finn. He hisses like a cat. Jake: Whoa... Butler runs away on all fours. Uh... somethin' weird's goin' on... Finn: Jake from behind. Jake! Jake: Startled AH! Finn: I'm gonna get some stuff for PB. Be right back. makes a worried noise. He turns and looks at the princess who is breathing deeply and creepily. Jake: scared Hey... Princess... Sorry you're not feelin' good. says nothing and looks at him annoyed (still breathing deeply). Oh! I'll sing you a song! You love it when I sing songs! grabs a pink microphone and small speaker, and forms bongos on his stomach, beginning to sing his song. Princess Bubblegum is visibly annoyed and suddenly has a deeper voice. She growls and puts her hand in a bush, wilting every single flower in the room. Jake: Uh... Bubblegum convulses and yells gibberish. Uh, this song's not that good. It's a bad one. I... I'm stoppin'. yells again. ...And starting a new song! bongos Bubblegum yells in utter agitation. Her bed begins jumping up and down. Suddenly, demonic flames engulf the room. AAH... Bubblegum touches him Princess Bubblegum: melting. Jake... Jake: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! room OH, MY GLOB, OH, MY GLOB, OH, MY GLOB, OH, MY GLOB!! himself Maybe the toxic waste did somethin' to her brain—made her have demon powers—or somethin’! runs towards the bedroom door with paraphernalia in his arms. Yo, dude! Wait! What's all that biz?! Finn: Uh, bleach, lighter fluid, ammonia, gasoline, I dunno. Lady stuff. Plutonium... Bubblegum exits the room. Jake: No, man... no... No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Princess Bubblegum: ingredients Thanks. back in Finn: No probs! Jake: Wait! Hold on! Finn: What's up? Jake: Listen... PB's bed was on fire. Finn: What?! Is she okay?! Jake: Whispering She made it on fire. Finn: With a match? Jake: No, man. With her brain... I think... stares confused. Look, man, I'll show you! Finn: Jake, wh— Jake: Shh!! carefully opens the door. The room is burnt to a crisp, and Princess Bubblegum is gone. P-P-P-Princess...? Finn: to bathroom Over there! go in front of the door. Finn knocks. PB? You in there? Princess Bubblegum: Threateningly I'm busy! Finn: See? It's fine. She's just havin' private time. Jake: I'm lookin' in! through keyhole Finn: JAKE, WHAT THE HEY?! Jake: Oh, my glob! Finn: blushing. Come on, man, that's pervy! Jake: You don't even know, man. Finn: DUDE?! Jake: Look! forces Finn to look through the keyhole. See it! Bubblegum's skin is now black, and her shape has changed tremendously. She's putting the ingredients from before into the tub and drinking it. Finn: Hold on, Peebles! smashes down the door. PRINCESS! grows bigger as she drinks the chemicals. She then picks up the whole bath tub and drinks deeply. AAH! PUT DOWN THE TUB! throws it down and knocks Finn and Jake through a wall. Ice King is revealed to have been listening in. Princess Bubblegum smashes her way out of the castle. Gumball Guardian: Evil presence detected!! with monster Princess Bubblegum Must defend!! at the Candy Castle Ice King: Finn's face. Hey, Finn, are you dead or what? Finn: up Whaaah?... Ice King? What are you doing here? Ice King: Hey. I had to keep an eye on the princess because she's being possessed by the Lich. Finn: Grunts You don't know that. Ice King: But I do. I saw it with my wizard eyes! changes to the well. In the well, I saw something come out of the Lich and go into the princess. But I wasn't sure it was real returns to normal. because when you have stanky old wizard eyes, sometimes you see things that are real, and other times it's like crazy crazy crazy in your face all the time! creatures dance around Finn and Jake in the Ice King's vision. He sighs himself All the time... the duo Guys, let me help you. I don't want my future wife to be... physically unattractive. Finn: Listen, you old poot. I'm not going to let you kill 'er twice. GET STUFFED. Come on, Jake. King groans in sadness as they exit. Finn: We're coming, Princess! Jake: Dude! I think we should let the Ice King help! He can freeze her, which could buy us some t— Finn: Dump that mess! I'mma set 'er free with my like-like sweater! Jake: Woooh, do it! Finn towards her with his hind end. Finn: hurtling through the air.I like you, Princess!! Bubblegum punches Finn, who screams. Jake: Finn!! is knocked back to the castle, next to a forlorn Ice King. Finn: Urrgh... himself Liking her... didn't work. She's unstoppable... unless... sees her stomping on Jake's head and sighs. Reluctantly Ice King, I... I need you to freeze Princess Bubblegum. Will you help me? Ice King: Gasps Are you suuuuure? Finn: Annoyed Yes. Ice King: Great! Weeee! and grabs Finn before exiting fly towards her. Finn: I'll distract 'er up top, you freeze 'er legs! Ice King: Finn Wah! Finn: I'M A CAT! I'M AN AGILE CAT! JAKE! DUCK! retracts his body and falls to the ground. Finn grabs Princess Bubblegum's hair and covers her face with it. MEOW, ICE KING! King grunts as he freezes the monstrosity with visible difficulty. A bird brings Finn down to the ground before he's frozen. Thanks, bird! Candy People gather around and cheer. Ice King: Yeah! Whoopie! Finn: You did good, Ice King. Ice King: Oh, yeah? Finn: Yeah, man. Princess Bubblegum topples over and her body is totally shattered. Finn looks at Jake, who both have a look of utter and total shock and horror. Ice King: Okay. I didn't kill 'er this time. Everybody saw that, right? Gumball Guardian: shattered. Duuuude... Finn: We gotta get 'er to the hospital! shifts back to the hospital. Dr. Ice Cream: Start assembling! Here, try to connect these two pieces! pieces don't connect. Turn it... wads of gum stick. Perfect. wad of gum is put on Princess Bubblegum's head to make a piece of her hair. Give me more pieces, Doctor Princess! Dr. Princess: That's all we have, Dr. Ice Cream! Dr. Ice Cream: What?! That can't be! Nurse Pound Cake: Gasps What do we do, Doctor? Dr. Ice Cream: sighing ...I don't know, Nurse Pound Cake. the emergency room, everyone is chattering. Finn: I hope she's okay... Nurse Pound Cake: Attention, everyone... Finn: desperation IS PB OKAY?!? Nurse Pound Cake: Yes... but there were some complications. Mater: What? Finn: NOOOOOOO!!!! Nurse Pound Cake: Yes... I'm afraid... there wasn't enough gum to work with, so it appears Princess Bubblegum is now...... younger. young Princess Bubblegum steps out of the emergency room. Everyone gasps, astonished. She's 13 years old now. Ice King: Aw, dang it! Well, I'm outta here. Goodbye, everyone. Exits Finn: 13 years old? That's how old I am. Bubblegum smiles at Finn. He blushes. Uh... Jake: Amused Whoa... walks up to him. Princess Bubblegum: him Give me a hug, hero. cheers. Finn embraces her. Suddenly the camera pans menacingly past the crowd and reveals the waving snail—possessed by the Lich. The story ends. Category:Transcripts Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series